Insomniac
by A Study in Reichenbach Feels
Summary: Since the fall, Cas has been human. However he has no idea how to sleep. Cas finally goes to Dean for help, and he comes through. Dean does everything he can think of to help Cas go to sleep in the "batcave".


**This story is dedicated to** _TheTimeLordof221bCamelot**.**_** Lily has been supporting me and my writing since I began. She's an insomniac, and this little story is in her honor. Hope you like it Lily! :)**

* * *

"Dean?" Cas whispered through the darkness. Dean lay motionless in his own room's bed.

"Dean?" Cas said, a little louder. Dean groaned, rolling over and peeking through his sleep-glazed eyes.

"What is it, Cas?" He asked. Cas entered Dean's room and hovered over him.

"I…can't sleep."

"Is this the first night you couldn't sleep?"

"No…"

"When did you last sleep?"

"Never. Angels don't sleep."

Dean felt a jab through his heart. Cas was still holding onto the hope he'd be an angel again. After all, his grace was still out there, Metatron had taken, not destroyed it. He had a chance.

* * *

"You've been human for over a week, Cas," said Dean softly. "You haven't slept at all?"

Cas looked down and shook his head.

"Look, Cas, humans need sleep."

"I know Dean."

"Have you tried to sleep at all?"

"Yes. I just can't," Cas sat down on Dean's bed, "I've never done it before."

Dean sighed. "Alright, do you want me to help you sleep?"

Cas nodded. "That was the idea. Maybe you could teach me how?"

Dean slowly rose from his bed and wrapped himself in his robe.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"To get you something to help you sleep." Dean slid into his slippers and walked out of his room, Cas trailing right behind him. In the kitchen, Dean began warming some milk for hot chocolate.

"What's that for?" Cas asked.

"You. Warm liquids are supposed to make you sleepy. It always worked with me."

"Your father helped you to sleep when you couldn't?"

Dean scoffed. "No."

"Your mother, then?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled distantly, "She always knew what to do."

* * *

Cas gazed at Dean, wishing terribly that he could read Dean's thoughts now more than ever. Dean opened the beeping microwave and poured the hot chocolate mix into the steaming milk. He mixed it and handed it to Cas, who stirred it a bit more while observing the hot mixture.

"Oh, one other thing," Dean searched through the kitchen, mumbling to himself as to where he put it. Finally, he revealed a bag of marshmallows and plopped a few into Cas' drink.

"What are those?" Cas inquired.

"Marshmallows. They're awesome, trust me. You can't have hot chocolate without them." Dean said with a proud smile.

After poking around in the cup, Cas drank his warm cup along with the marshmallows. Dean had been watching Cas and his expressions the whole time.

"Well?" Dean asked, entertained.

"It was good. Very sweet."

* * *

Pleased, Dean nudged Cas' arm and motioned for him to follow. Dean led Cas back to his room and began digging around through his drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Cas asked.

"Well, I know you love those clothes, hell you've been wearing them for years-"

"What?"

"-but they are not comfortable clothes to sleep in. You need something less-"

"Less what?" Cas said, squinting.

Dean looked back at Cas. "I don't know, less 'what you wear every day'?" He returned to his drawers and finally found something he thought was right. Dean through the shirt at Cas.

"ACDC?" Cas read off the shirt, "What does that mean?"

"It's a band…never mind, just put the shirt on." Dean took off his robe and got back into his bed. Cas slowly removed his trench coat and hung it on the door handle. When he was changed, he slunk next to Dean.

"What now?" Cas whispered.

"Now, you go to bed, close your eyes and let your mind go blank." Dean replied.

Cas still stood by his bed, shifting about nervously. "Dean, I-"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I was wondering if…well, could I maybe-sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Just for tonight…so I can try to get the hang of it. And I don't have to be alone then."

* * *

Dean sighed. Cas never did choose his words right. But Dean knew how it felt when he couldn't sleep and no one was there to help him. He didn't want Cas to have that same feeling. After all, Cas had just lost his family, like Dean.

"Fine, just this once. Come on."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas did his best to smile and crawled under Dean's sheets. It was warm and soft. Dean noticed Cas' expression.

"It's memory foam, Cas. Really squishy padding on top of the mattress," Dean explained.

"It is very comfortable."

"Mmhm," Dean agreed and turned onto his back. "Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

Dean began falling asleep. His mother's words echoed in his mind, 'Angels are watching over you'. And now, here he was, in bed with an angel right beside him.

Cas was flipping from side to side, keeping Dean awake. Dean felt bad for Cas. His family had become lost, too, one by one. Dean felt guilty, it seemed like his fault. Cas must be feeling the same way.

"Hey Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, Dean?" came a quiet reply.

"I think there's one more thing that will help you sleep."

"Be my guest."

Dean ignored the awkward "human phrase" that Cas had been trying to incorporate into his speech. "Singing."

Before Cas could question, Dean began softly singing every lullaby he could remember. Cas listened to Dean's soft voice and slowly drifted into long overdue sleep. Even after Dean knew Cas was finally sleeping, he continued humming the sweet melodies.

* * *

Cas had long watched over Dean. Now, he could finally watch over his angel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. (:**


End file.
